So What Happens Now?
by Silver Storm Dragon
Summary: [COMPLETED, hurrah!] From You Fight Good onwards, an alternative version of events...Shang decides to escort Mulan home, having decided that he should actually do something about his feelings...
1. Journey's Beginning

**So What Happens Now?**

**Chapter One: Journey's Beginning**

**I don't expect my love affairs to last for long**

**never fool myself that my dreams will come true**

**being used to trouble I anticipate it**

**but all the same I hate it**

**wouldn't you?**

**so what happens now? another suitcase in another hall**

**so what happens now? take your picture off another wall**

**where am I going to? you'll get by, you always have before**

**where am I going to? **

_**another suitcase in another hall - evita**_

"Um...You...You fight good."

"Oh. Thank you."

By the time it really registered with Shang that those words were possibly the worst attempt at a confession of love in the history of China-no, the world-it was too late. She was already riding off and not looking back. He went to follow-but slowly, unsure. He'd already made a fool of himself. Why make it worse? Was it right to make this decision?

He sighed a little as the Emperor cleared his throat next to him.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

"Sir?"

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."

He turned and looked at her retreating shadow. Of course. Of course it was right. What had he been thinking. "Excuse me, sir...I...Mulan forgot her helmet. I should return it to her."

The Emperor raised an eyebrow, but smiled and nodded. "Go, my son...give her all that she left behind."

* * *

Mulan paused outside the gate to wrap the sword in linens to keep it protected (and to stop herself from being harmed). Strapping it to the horse, she looked at the road. It would be a long ride home, and from the sound of Mushu and Cri-Kee's snoring, it would be a quiet and lonely one.

She heard the roar of the crowd, and smiled a little. She had done what was best, and this comforted her. Although her reasons were still a little unclear, although she still held self doubt, she had made the right decision.

The heavy gate swung open, and a magnificent white horse stepped through. Li Shang.

She frowned. "Don't tell me. I fight good." She grumbled under her breath, although he didn't seem to notice. His face seemed to have lit up.

"Mulan! You, uh, forgot your helmet. Well. Your father's helmet. I thought you should have it back. You might need it again, or...something."

She smiled a little. "Thank you...again." She took it from his hands and placed it in the saddlebags. She looked back at the gates, the Imperial City, and made a soft noise in the back of her throat, something like a sigh.

"I suppose the adventure is over." Shang said lightly.

"For now. Truth be told, I'm worried about what my father will say." She avoided his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll have made him proud...You made me proud...and...yes." Shang commented eagerly, smiling at her. "I...urm...is it a long way home?"

She nodded. "At least two days. Four if I rest at night."

He tipped his head a little, thinking. "I...I wondered. It's dangerous, travelling here, especially for a woman-" Oh. Mistake. World of a mistake.

She raised her eyebrows as she remounted Khan. Her face looked a little like thunder. "I thought I fought 'good'?"

"Well, um, yes, you do, but...What I mean is, you look vulnerable-" The hole Shang was in got deeper, and deeper. In fact, she theorised that the deepness of the hole was in was directly proportional to the blush on his face. Which in itself was amusing-she was not used to seeing her cold, raging, composed commanding officer embarrassed.

"I have a sword. I have a helmet. I don't need anyone to look after me, Shang." Clipped tone. Sharp glare. It was really rather delicious, a sweet vengeance for early in her training when she had been rather...inept.

"But...I was just thinking...you...urm..." Was there anything he could do right? This had been so much easier before. When she was a man. At this point Shang realised that right now, even his mind had lost the ability of coherent speech. So this was why men did all those moronic things. They couldn't help it. Faulty thinking. This wasn't romance, it was a disease. An evil spirit had infiltrated, and now he was stuck with it.

"However, I wouldn't mind some company as I went...I mean...I'll be on my own." Mulan pushed her hair behind her ears. In the end she couldn't do it-he'd earned himself a seat of respect (and more, but that wasn't the point) and she didn't want to make him suffer all that much. "Of course, I appreciate that you'll have your own family to be returning to."

He looked away darkly. "No, no family. My sisters are married, and my mother died last winter. And of course, my father-"

She reached out and gently touched his arm. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. "You never really had the chance to grie-"

"Thank you, but I'm alright...I'd be honoured to accompany you." He removed her hand from his arm, but smiled softly, painfully.

What was it with men and suppressing emotion? It was blatantly obvious that he was far from alright. Painfully obvious. But she decided to let it lie. This was neither time nor place. "I would appreciate that."

He smiled again, but this one looked genuine. She smiled back. "Follow me."

The horses began to go, going slowly side by hide. Horses usually had a tendency to race, but currently both of them seemed too tired to bother. "You know...it might be best to rest soon. It's late...dark. It's more dangerous at night."

She smiled wryly. "I'm sure we could beat them, working together. We do make a good team."

He looked down, blushing a little. "Ah, urm, yes. We do."

She frowned. Alright. She'd bite. "Are you alright, Shang? You seem...nervous."

"Me? I'm..I'm fine. I'm alright." She'd noticed that he was quietly insane. Marvellous. What was more attractive than acting oddly? "Urm...should I...maybe we should rest overnight, soon."

She raised her eyebrows, frowned a little. He seemed a little obsessed with resting. "Yes. There's a small clearing coming up...I've rested there before." Perhaps Shang was just uncomfortable, nervous. He had no need to be. It was just the two of them. Why was this man so calm in war, able to fight with thousands of huns, and yet act so nervous and insecure around one woman!

The horses trotted slowly, Mulan and Shang exchanged few words. They occasionally exchanged glances, but an awkwardness that had never been there before had seemed to arrive, like a third person in their relationship-was it a relationship? It wasn't a friendship. They had a kind of dynamic, that didn't feel close enough to be friendship, not like it was with Yao, Chien-Po, or Ling. It felt like a mutual respect, but that sounded clinical. There was an understanding there-both were similar, but at the same time very different. Relationship was a loose term, but it was the only one it felt like that fitted. In some ways it made her happy, that they shared something very complex and deep. In others it frustrated her, being unable to decode these odd feelings. There was obvious attraction-Shang was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen (and even she admitted he was a "pretty boy" which, in her book, had to be a good thing)-but it wasn't just that.

She sighed a little. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. With a jerk she realised that she'd seen that look before. On the mountain, after she had saved his life. Before he always seemed to be harsh, cruel, devoid of emotion when anyone was harmed. But at that moment, after deciding to have respect for her, he had cared. There had been a warmth there. The warmth had been lost the moment he'd discovered who she really was. Although she had seen a shadow of it in his eyes when she had met him again, in the Imperial City. And later, when he decided to go with her plan. And, of course, when he told her she fought good.

If anything ever happened between them, she'd never, ever let him get over that.

"Are you alright?" He said it softly-Shang could speak softly? It seemed so odd, out of the roles she'd become so used to. A little crush was nothing when he was her commanding officer, in a position of authority, but now they were on something of an equal footing-it was even possible she was above him, as the true hero of China. Things were different.

"I'm alright. It's just a lot to take in. I've spent the last 6 weeks training, and now I'll be going home, to where I'll probably get married and have a family. I suppose it's an adventure, but it's of a different sort."

Shang nodded a little. "It will be odd without you." He said absently, softly, before seeming to catch himself. Mulan, hearing this, was about to say something about how he'd coped without her when he left her to the snow, but she bit her tongue-she wasn't in the mood to take issue about it right now. "I...yes. It will be od-getting married? Shouldn't you already be engaged, you must be-"

"17. And I went to the matchmaker...but it didn't go well. I'm not looking forward to going through that again." She sighed. "She doesn't like me after the mistakes I made..."

Both knew that she'd have to get married, for the honour and continuation of her family line. Shang frowned a little. "Why not find your own husband?" He said softly. "I can't see you as marrying for anything but your own reasons, never just because the matchmaker tells you to."

She smiled a little, privately sharing his opinion, or at least hoping it would be true. She liked the idea of finding her own husband, looking at him shyly for a second before responding. "That's not very traditional..."

"Nor are you." He smirked a little. "My mother and father married for love...I once met the man my mother was meant to marry."

"What was he like?" Mulan had usually only heard good things about arranged marriage, such as her parents. The majority of couples had worked well together, although she had heard the odd horror story.

"He was Chi Fu." Shang shuddered involuntarily.

"Chi Fu would've been your father?" Mulan's eyes widened as her mind attempted to form a Chi Fu-like Shang. It failed. Completely and utterly. And this comforted her. "That's awful..."

He nodded. "Imagine if you ended up with someone like Chi Fu..."

She shuddered. Violently. "There's no need to be cruel, Shang!"

He laughed a little. "I suppose, if you can't find anyo-"

"Oh, here's the clearing. Come on, let's set up camp." She climbed down from Khan and grabbed her bag. She began to put her tent up, realising that Shang had been speaking when she'd noticed the clearing. She looked up at him, who looked away at that moment. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He blushed a little. "It wasn't important...I was just saying if the worst comes to the worst then I-" His eyes met her's, and he realised that he'd do anything to help her, if the worst came to the worst. "I would go and make sure the man was good to you..."

She smiled a little. "Where's your tent?"

Shang's face changed completely. His eyes widened. "You must realise that I decided to come after you on a whim..." He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled an odd face. "So I don't have a tent. But I'll improvise."

About ten minutes of improvisation later, Shang came to the conclusion that he'd be sleeping under the stars, which in itself was rather a romantic idea, but he knew in reality he'd be cold. Very cold.

Mulan sighed. "Shang, the answer is very simple, if unorthodox. You and I share a tent."

He gasped, made a strangled noise in his throat. "We can't...no! That's...no!"

She placed her hands on her hips. "It's not like anything will happen. I trust you. Besides, the other option is that you lie out here and get sick or something."

"I won't get sick. There are blankets, and we can make a fire." He folded his arms defiantly.

She scowled. "If you do get sick, I'm not taking care of you."

"That won't be a problem, because I won't get sick."

She threw her hands in the air and shook her head. "Fine. Absolutely fine. You can start building the fire. I'll go and find us something to eat."

She left before he could speak, and he found himself simply doing as she asked. One thing he had learnt was that sometimes pride had to be shelved for the best. He's also learnt that Mulan's ideas were usually very good ones. However, sharing a tent didn't just violate half of the sacred unions and ideals of their culture, it also made him nervous, if he was brutally honest. He wasn't sure that he would be able to stop himself from doing something stupid, like smelling her hair. Which would only serve to scare her and ruin their whole dynamic. It was a world of a mistake.

_Disclaimer: full disclaimer to be included at end Don't own, don't sue_

_Please R&R!_


	2. Reconcilliation

**Chapter Two: Reconciliation **

Mushu, meanwhile, had realised that there was a Captain with them, and had decided to sneak onto Mulan's shoulder.

He was regretting it a little now. He should've learnt that when she got angry, she gesticulated. Of course, he'd not anticipated her anger. He'd, perhaps foolishly, thought that Shang and Mulan would've been kissing and such by then. To him at least it seemed obvious that those two crazy kids had _something_ going on.

"So, what's the problem now? He doesn't want the same colour curtains as you?" Mushu put his claws on his hips, standing on her shoulder.

She frowned. "What do you mean? He doesn't look at the details... He gets so distracted by things like culture that he doesn't think of his own health! He's gonna get sick, sleeping outside at night. It's dangerous, too, his guard will be down-What!"

"Have you noticed that you're only fighting with him cause you care about him?" Mushu smirked. At her perplexed look, he went on. "Before, you were always disagreeing about duty and stuff, and you were always right, and that was normal disagreeing. Cause it mattered-"

"So does Shang's health!"

"That's exactly what I mean. You care about him. This is more than just checkin' out his chest, and don't tell me you weren't! I was there." Mushu smirked, knowing he was right (he also wondered if bringing home a man as well as a hero would gain him an even better pedestal than before)

Mulan didn't answer for a while as she walked through the trees, on her way to the river she knew ran down the side of this path. Finally she looked at Mushu. "Just because I care about him doesn't mean he cares about me."

Mushu got the distinct feeling they hadn't been in the same party. Or talking about the same guy. Or even spent the last few days together. He stretched. "I think he does. Guys know."

"...you're a dragon."

"I'm also a man. I'da thought in the time you spent as a dude, you'd be good at this kinda thing."

She made a disgruntled noise that went misunderstood by all males, although some women who were travelling completely understood and sent their sympathies to this young woman.

* * *

Shang watched as Mulan cooked the fish over the flames. Their conversation was limited.

"It smells good." He said finally. Lamely.

Once again he proved that his idea of a compliment was not the same as her's. She raised an eyebrow. Sticking a skewer into one of the fish, she handed it to him. "Enjoy."

"Why are there three?" He asked thoughtfully, thoroughly enjoying the fish-with a most uncharacteristic smile across his lips.

Once again Mulan found herself shocked with the simplicity it took to keep this man happy. Before when she'd tried to please this man it had taken all of her to even gain a brief curve of his lips, but now it seemed to be easy to make him grin.

"There are three in case either of us want seconds." She explained simply, eating her own fish.

"You cook well." Shang decided.

"...it's fish, put on a stick, put in a fire. It's not really cooking." She smiled wryly.

Shang was noticing a pattern. Every time he tried to compliment this girl, he made a mistake. He decided not to continue with this, and to just treat her like anyone else. Not that this was easy, especially when she had that cute smile. Except at that moment she was looking perplexed.

"What are you looking at, do I have something on my face?" She asked, frowning.

"No, it's just...you." He had something of a goofy smile on his face. "You're not like anyone I've ever met before...and your smile is really...nice."

Her smile broadened a little, and a light pink blush rested on her cheeks. "I, uh...would you like the last fish?"

"Why don't we split it?" Shang realised with triumph that he had actually succeeded in complimenting her. And what was more, he loved the subtlety of her blush. She'd also angled her face a little.

She nodded, removing it from the fire. She handed it to him, watching him eat half of it before returning it to her. It was highly unexpected-she'd never anticipated anything like this when she'd first seen him.

She wasn't sure when it had happened. When they had stopped being commander and soldier, when they had become just two people who shared a bond, who could share food like this. When she thought about it, they were more than just two people who shared this bond, they were actually a man and a woman who had some sort of strange, abstract bond.

He looked at the sky above. It was cold, dark, and the stars were out. Mulan was shivering a little-with a pang of guilt he was thrown the image of her in the snow, with the blanket pulled around her, looking at the sword he'd thrown down. He could see himself in that sword, reflected merging with her face.

Suddenly she was next to him, and he'd placed his cape around the both of them. It really was a cold night. "Urm...would...I..."

She pulled his arm around her and closed her eyes. "You don't mind if I-"

"No...not at all...no problem...nope..." He looked down at her, and suddenly realised how tired she was. She'd been fighting for so long...

It was a strange feeling, complete responsibility for her. Before she'd always been a warrior. He hadn't needed to protect her, not really. And he knew, at that moment, he didn't need to either, but he wanted to. He wasn't used to her as a woman, even if she was exactly the same person. She was more free this way, able to express herself-although he got the feeling that had nothing to do with the fact that she was a woman, it was more to do with the fact that she was Mulan.

He nudged her a little. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Urm...you look tired...maybe you should go to bed..."

She looked around, and seemed to realise what she was doing with him. "Oh. Yes. Thanks, Shang. If it gets too cold...I don't want you to get sick." She tipped her head a little and smiled crookedly.

Much as he wouldn't, couldn't act on it, he found that he appreciated this. He smiled back. "I'll be alright, Mulan. Trust me."

She stood up and walked to the tent, placed not too far away. She gave a brief wave before disappearing from sight.

Shang sighed and pulled his cloak over him, curling up near to the fire, which promptly went out.

He looked longingly over at the tent, and pulled the cloak tighter.

* * *

Li Shang had a moral dilemma.

He was cold. Very cold. And he was beginning to feel ill.

The tent was just there.

Just there. Looking all warm and cosy.

But she was in there, and if he was seen, it would be awful. That and it was incredibly taboo.

And, perhaps even worse, she'd be right. And much as he didn't think she'd go on about it, she would be right, and that was not necessarily a good thing.

And then a very odd thing happened.

Fa Mulan, with her hair a mess, shivering, and pulling her robe around her tightly, left the tent. She went over to him, and touched his shoulder.

He looked up at her, and thought she looked a little like an angel of mercy.

"You can have the tent." She said softly.

He sat up. "What? No! I couldn't take the tent, that wouldn't be right."

She sat down next to him. "Shang, it's the most practical option. I've had it for half of the night, you can have it for the other half."

"But-"

"I'll be alright out here." She shivered involuntarily. "Trust me."

"No, this isn't right, you can't be out here, it's dangerous-"

She gently brushed her lips against his forehead, making him stop talking. "You have a temperature." She told him matter-of-factly. "It'll only get worse if you stay out here, and if you're sick then you'll be no use to me as company, and this journey will be pointless."

Shang sighed deeply. "If we hang my cloak up in the middle of the tent as a division, then we could both share it."

Mulan beamed. "Very well." She got up, and pulled him to his feet, leading him to the tent.

Oh, but she was wily.

_(Still don't own! Please continue not suing, hehe)_

_I'm glad to know that people are enjoying this-gives me warm and fuzzies all around! I'm afraid I can't promise regular updates, but this story will be continued and finished, worry not. There are still tweaks to be done, but I've got my plan and it's pretty much done…although things may happen that mean I have to modify and such…Not sure yet!_

_Thanks to all reviewers, you made me really happy! Woo!_


	3. Awakening

**Chapter Three: Awakening**

Mulan woke up with a warm pair of arms around her waist and a lot of hair that was not her own on her shoulder. There was also a large red thing covering her and something else, something broad and warm.

Oh. Right.

Her eyes opened properly, and she saw that Shang had fallen asleep with his arms around her. She didn't actually remember when he had placed his arms around her, but also didn't really care. His cloak must've fallen down.

"So he doesn't like you." The red dragon raised his eyebrows, standing in the doorway.

"Mushu! Shh! He's asleep!" She hissed.

"I can see that. Y'all looked real cute like that, wish I have an opposable thumb-then I coulda drawn you." Mushu extended his claws and examined them casually.

Mulan lifted his arm from her, and wriggled away from him. She had to admit, he looked adorable asleep. Hard to think this was the same man who had almost sent her home for not being strong enough. He looked especially cute when he pouted a little to find that his teddy bear was gone.

She ran a few fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it look vaguely human, but didn't really succeed. Pulling her clothes on over her undergarments, she left the tent and Shang to rest. Mushu went with her, scampering up to her shoulder.

"How about breakfast? Oh, girl, you got so many split ends..."

"Mushu!"

"I'm bookin' you an appointment with the salon when we get home."

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Breakfast, Mushu." She placed him near the fire. "Go on. Fire."

"It's not exactly _instant_..."

"You're a dragon, Mushu." She stretched, and went looking for something for breakfast.

"You're a dragon, Mushu..." Mushu mocked, wandering over to the fire. "Meh meh meh, what does she want next, me to guard some treasure? Or fly?"

Cri-kee was laughing at him.

"...yeah, well, I've heard that cricket makes a good meal. Whaddya mean that isn' funny? Who's joking?"

Shang rubbed his eyes. The little red lizard thing was talking. Why was the lizard talking? He was obviously more tired than he thought. Or sick. He could be sick. He looked around, and realised Mulan was gone.

"Lizard...where's Mulan?" Shang sat down. The world spun a little. He was talking to a lizard.

"I ain't no lizard! I don't do that-oh, snap." Mushu put his head in his claws.

Shang frowned. "...Did you just...what are you, then?"

"I'm a dragon."

"Do you breathe fire?"

"What is it with dragons and fire! Not all dragons breathe fire! O' course, I can, I just don't _want_ to..."

Mulan sighed. "Mushu, who are you-oh. Good morning, Shang..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I, uh, got some rice, from some women in the fields. For breakfast. And I also found some fruit."

Shang frowned. "Who's Mushu?"

Mushu and Mulan exchanged glances.

"Is Mushu the lizard?"

"DRAGON! I-AM-A-DRAGON!" Mushu leapt up and down. "Do I have to show him the tongue thing I don't do?"

"Oh. That's Mushu." Shang said blandly. "Could you explain what he does?"

"I'm her guardian. I look after her, I do what I can, I helped save _China_! And all without credit." He went over and stood on Shang's foot. "I'm just that good."

"Mulan...?"

"It's true, he's my guardian. He's part of the reason I'm here."

"Part of? I _am_ the reason you're here!"

Mulan rolled her eyes and began poking at the fire. She pushed her hair behind her hair, letting Shang see the concentration and thought that went into this process. She sat back on her haunches, a triumphant look on her face as she prepared a makeshift frame over the fire.

"...thank you." Shang whispered softly to Mushu, who smirked.

"Ah, all part of the plan." He winked.

"I...I meant cause...she helped save China...and-"

"Suuuuuuuuuuure you did."

Mulan grinned. "Perfect. Rice will be ready soon, take some fruit."

"Who knew she could cook?"

"She can't. I'm much better. She didn't add any cinnamon, or-"

"SHE is right here. And Mushu, if you can find any cinnamon, you can add it." Mulan placed her hands on her hips and glared. She briskly touched Shang's forehead.

He pouted a little. "Last night I got a kiss..."

"Last night I wanted you in the tent. Your temperature is down."

Mushu's eyes widened. "Excuse me!" He leapt up onto Shang's knee, then to his shoulder, glaring right at him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BABY? DID YOU CORRUPT HER? I _demand_ you make an honest woman of her! Mulan, sweetie, you alright? I'll look after you, I promise, even if this...man...runs out on you. You and me, together till the end-"

"Nothing happened, Mushu." Mulan sighed. "Practicality. Why can't two people share a tent!" She shook her head and went to pack. "Mushu, take care of the rice."

"...I told her it was a bad idea." Shang admitted lamely. He sighed and massaged his temples. "How is it I always manage to say the wrong thing?"

"It's not the wrong thing...it's just...You get shy around the ones you're attracted to, don't you?"

Shang hid his face in his hands. "I didn't think I was that bad..."

"If I'd only ever seen you around Mulan, I'd just think you were geeky."

"...geeky!"

"But since I saw you around 'Ping' as the captain-there's a big difference between you in authority and you around her." Mushu smirked a little. "And I'm not the only one that has noticed it."

"She knows!" Shang looked up, concern etched in his features.

"She knows something is up with you. And I was actually talking about Cri-Kee."

"Cri-Kee?"

"He's a lucky cricket."

"...a cricket? A cricket has noticed!"

"Well, he is a very perceptive cricket..."

"I...I just can't help it. I was alright before, but now...I don't understand how I could act so calm around her before, how I didn't realise...And I was so hard on her! If I'd known she was a woman, I'd've been more lenient..."

"And she wouldn't be as good as she is now. You helped make her what she is now."

"I still feel awful about it...and when I found out...She really thought I was going to kill her, didn't she?"

Mushu nodded. "O' course, I _knew_ you wouldn't."

Shang looked over at her. "I could never hurt her." He whispered, standing. "Look after the food, Mushu."

Mushu raised his eyebrows. "Uh, ok..." He watched Shang approach Mulan, saw them exchange a few words and then going on to pack the tent and everything else. It seemed that they were alright like that, engaged in work and left to just brief conversation. Mushu smiled, Shang hadn't said the wrong thing...yet.

Oh. Spoke too soon. She was pushing him-no, wait. It seemed that they were acting playfully-he'd made a joke. Li Shang had made a joke. Mushu shook his head. Things had certainly changed. Maybe it was the absence of war, or the lack of need to be serious. It seemed like they were just boy and girl-around the right age to be courting. Anyone who saw them would've just assumed they were a couple messing around-young people in love.

"HEY! Lovebirds! Rice is done!" Mushu got the distinct feeling that this was becoming rather like his old gong job.

Mulan raised her eyebrows. "Lovebirds?"

Shang forced a laugh. "Well, I guess I am walking you home..."

She smiled. "If saving China was your idea of a first date-"

"So that's why you joined the army! It was all a plan to get you a date with me..." He grinned. The more he did this, the easier it got...

"You?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He gasped theatrically and put his hand to his forehead. "You wanted Chi-Fu, didn't you? I'm just a-"

"Don't even joke about that...ever." She gave him a death glare.

Oops. Maybe not. (Besides, what was it with him? Was Chi-Fu just the easiest joke material? Shang decided to work on that one.)

"Lesson number one: know when to stop making jokes." Mushu commented darkly as he sat down.

"...I know that _now_..."

"I didn't even know you _could_ make jokes."

"I can joke! I'm a funny guy!"

"I am!"

Mulan sighed. "I never should've let him find out about Mushu." Cri-Kee made a sympathetic noise. "I swear, all they've done is guy talk... Cri-Kee, you're a guy aren't you?" Cri-Kee nodded, and Mulan made a frustrated noise.

Shang looked up. "What is it!"

"Nothing." She ate some of the rice. "Mushu, where did you find ginger!"

"I have mah ways." Mushu smirked. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"It's good...Really good." She smiled.

Mushu beamed. "It's a gift."

Shang finished his rice and stretched widely. "We should probably get going...Everything is packed."

"Apart from these bowls." She pointed out. "You go and rinse them in the river, and I'll clean up here?"

He nodded, and took both bowls with him.

Mushu smirked. "Oooh, you got him _whipped_."

"I do not."

"He does all you ask of him..."

"It's a compromise, Mushu, it's not me dominating him..."

"Uhuh."

After a few last minute checks, Mulan was waiting on Kahn, with Mushu on her shoulder. "Where is he!"

"Don't worry, he's jus' takin' his time. Cause he's WHIPPED."

"I am not whipped." Shang showed Mulan the bowls. "Is this good enough?"

Mulan nodded, trying to ignore the "whuchee, whuchee" whipped sound that Mushu was making.

_(Hope you enjoyed that one-it's surprisingly difficult to describe that "whipped" sound…;; According to one of my friends it is in fact "Whu-pah!" but I don't believe her…and that's only partly because it makes me think of "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" (no, I don't know why) _

_Anyway, there should be another update in the next week or so, tweaking is still going on as I'm not completely happy with the ending... But I promise, it will be finished._

_Incidentally, I have no idea about what they'd actually eat. But Mulan is eating rice in the movie at breakfast time, so it should be ok, ne?_

_Oh, and in case it isn't clear, I ain't Disney and I don't own these crazy kids…they're just such fun to play with! Oooh, you know what'd be great? Mulan and Shang plushies…)_


	4. Racing Hearts

**Chapter Four: Racing Hearts**

Shang stretched, and looked at the scenery around him. Currently they were on straight road, lined with trees filled with cherry blossom. A slight breeze blew, and the blossom floated around them, falling like confetti.

A gentle slope was ahead of them. Mulan smirked at him. "I'll race you to the bottom."

"Race me?"

"Oh, come on! It's been a boring journey so far, a little fun is no bad thing."

Shang exchanged a glance with Mushu, who shrugged. "If you're chicken-"

He frowned. "I fought huns..."

"Yeah, it's jus' a pity you're scared of racin' a girl, i'n't it?"

"Alright-I accept your challenge."

They went to the edge on the slope, and looked down. "The first to the lake wins."

"What's at stake?" Mushu folded his arms.

"It's just for fun..." Mulan shook her head. "Ready?"

Shang nodded. "Go!"

Mushu realised quite quickly he'd made a mistake by deciding to sit on Mulan's shoulder, although he was glad he'd not picked to sit on Shang either (actually, he hadn't sat on Shang at all, and decided to rectify this-at least his hair wouldn't get in Mushu's eyes.) since Shang was going pretty fast too.

It was over surprisingly quickly, not that Mushu noticed. His eyes were closed and he was clinging to Mulan's neck. "Who won?" He asked.

Mulan grinned, and Shang frowned, but not without a note of pride in his eyes. "You do know the land better than I do."

She didn't answer, simply held her winning grin and leapt down from the horse. She sat by the lake and looked into it. Absent-mindedly she played with her hair. He dismounted and sat next to her. Their reflections shifted, merged to one.

"Your hair is a mess, Shang." Mushu sighed.

Shang frowned and consulted his reflection. "It's not that bad."

Mulan's nose wrinkled. "Why do you criticise people's hair?"

Mushu ignored this, sighing darkly as he waved his claws towards him. "It _is_ a mess, though. It offends my eyes."

Mulan sighed, and undid Shang's hair, causing him to start a little.

"His hair is longer than yours."

They consulted their reflections again. It was true. His hair was longer, if only by about an inch or so.

"I had to cut it, to pass as a man..." Mulan frowned.

"Are you saying my hair is feminine?"

"No, because you tie it up."

"You could've tied yours up."

"But you tie it up in a manly fashion. If I'd tied mine up, then it would've looked like I did for the matchmaker. Besides, my hair was longer than yours."

"Yeah, that's true, it was. A lot longer." Mushu considered.

By this time, Mulan had tied Shang's hair. "There."

Shang consulted his reflection. It was a lot neater than if he had done it. He smiled a little, approvingly. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to have Mulan for a wife, waking in the morning, her smiling in a sympathetic way at his ineptitude to tie his own hair. She would sigh, and tie it for him before allowing him a kiss...

"Shang?"

He looked up at her. She raised her eyebrows. "I...uhm...thank you."

She smiled, and looked back into the river. Her expression changed. Mushu seemed to recognise it, he went over to her. "I still wonder...did I do the right thing?"

"By going to war?" She nodded. "You did." He smiled lopsidedly. "You saved China."

"But I'm still not sure I did it for the right reasons." She sighed and looked away.

Shang put a hand gently on her shoulder. "You did it for your father."

"But I also did it to escape...I'd disgraced my family with the matchmaker, and by speaking out against Chi-Fu."

"That doesn't sound like dishonour to me." Mushu snarled. "Sounds like you brought great honour..." Privately Mushu was concerned. Would this happen every time the girl looked in the mirror? He sighed inwardly, he wouldn't always be there. What would happen to her, if she didn't have anyone to reassure her. Much as he knew she could pull herself out of it, she seemed to need a reason to.

She smiled a little.

"Mulan...you may have had other reasons, but you did what you did for your father, and for your family. You saved his life. You saved my life. You saved _China_. You did what was right." He smiled reassuringly and she smiled back, dewy eyed.

For a moment it seemed like he was going to kiss her, or her him. For that moment, they seemed to be locked in time, having no idea what to do, what to feel, what to act on.

The wind blew, some of the blossom from the trees surrounding the lake settled on the water's surface, others on themselves. Her hair flew into her eyes, she made the move to remove it but Shang got their first. His fingers were gently tucking her hair behind her ear. He left them there, so that he was cupping her face. She turned her head towards his touch. Her mouth opened a little, caught between whispering his name or preparing for his kiss.

The wind blew again, harder this time, causing Mushu to cry out in shock (although part of this may have been seeing Mulan and Shang like that without his intervention-it wasn't his fault he'd been distracted, he'd started thinking about things such as his pedestal) and Shang to drop his hand away. Mulan stood up briskly, forcing a smile as she looked down at him.

"Time to go, I think." Mushu said darkly and a little glumly. He felt somewhat responsible-what if that never happened again?

Mulan nodded, offering a hand to pull Shang to his feet, which he took. For a moment it was like they'd recaptured the moment, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't what it seemed. He let go quickly, they turned from one another and went toward the horses.

It seemed for the rest of the journey that the tension had increased. Awkward conversation abounded between the three of them about nonsensical, unimportant things such as the weather.

"We should stop. It's been about three hours now, it'd be good to get a rest. We're making good time, though." Mulan smiled. "If I start a fire, would you go and find something for lunch?"

Shang nodded, Mushu leaping onto his shoulder (from Mulan's, quite a deft little move, causing Cri-kee to award him a 10) "I'll help. Make sure we don't get fish again."

"I like fish..."

"I don't."

Mulan smiled wryly, and began to prepare the fire. She considered that maybe next time she went to war, or anywhere with either of those two, she'd pack food that did not need to be cooked.

* * *

In the meantime, Mushu was considering the fact that Shang never seemed to do anything remotely physical without removing his shirt.

"Seriously! Why?"

"I just don't want to mess my clothes up..."

"That's a lie. Tell me the truth."

"Well...it gains you some respect, doesn't it? I mean...I'm a strong man..."

"All it gains you is looks from Mulan."

Shang started. "It does?"

Mushu nodded. "You shoulda seen her first time round. Her eyes went so wide I thought she'd die-is that a smirk? You are _smirkin'_, boy! You're planning, aren't you? Let me in on the plan. I'm good at plans. I'm the reason-well, I'm the reason for a lotta things."

Shang's smirk stayed in place. "It's...it's nothing."

"Is this gonna be one of those sickeningly sweet things where you just feel happy that she noticed you?"

"Mushu, I'm a man of action." Shang grinned. "Oh, look. Some water. I will leap into it."

"...say wuh?"

He did. And he emerged. Dripping wet. With his hair plastered across his face.

"Oh mercy me...It's enough to turn a guy's head. You're devious, boy." Mushu's jaw dropped.

"Devious? No. Just catching lunch."

"Shang, I think I love you."

"...I'm gonna go fish over here now."

* * *

Mulan stretched out, wondering where they were. The midday sun was baking down on them and the fire wasn't helping. Cri-kee had already fashioned a fan from a nearby leaf, and though trying to help, it wasn't doing anything too great.

"I got lunch."

"About time, what took you...so...long?" She looked up and found that she was forgetting how to form sentences properly. Or how to speak. Everything, really.

Shang smiled apologetically. "Sorry. It took me a while to find. And it's fish again."

"That's OK...I like fish...I...urm...Your hair is a mess again."

That was it? He went through this glorified fan service for 'Your hair is a mess again' Was that all he was worth!

'Well, at least you fight good.' Part of his mind whispered acidly.

Oh. Right. Irony was a bugger.

"Oh, well, that's life, isn't it? My shirt got ruined, too."

"We can leave it to dry in the sun." She replied briskly, appearing to have regained her composure-although Shang felt a sense of pride in the fact that she blushed a little every time she looked up.

Lunch didn't take long. Neither of the two of them seemed to really have anything to talk about, aside from nervous awkward glances. Certain areas had become taboo, such as the time at the Tung Shao pass, his father's death. Even with Mushu's amusing observations and witticisms, little seemed to be able to spark up a conversation.

The barrier that lay between them was an interesting one. It was not a childish, giggling fear that one would discover the other's affection and spread it around the school causing great embarrassment. It was deeper, more complex. It held a deeper meaning.

For Shang it was fear of deception. This woman had managed to pass as a man, what else could she pass for? He felt secure in his love for Mulan, but who was she, really? Then there was his underlying fear-every other person he had loved had been killed, hence his distance from everyone. His father, killed by huns. His mother, killed in an attack once the enemy had found out who she was. His older brother, killed in the same attack. His sisters and himself had only been spared because they had hidden. From that point on, Shang was all the more determined to become a military man, to prevent this. One day he would have a family, but that wasn't right now. That couldn't be right now. Although the only one he could really see it happening with was Mulan.

For Mulan, there was something else entirely. She'd become so caught up in the big picture, saving China, that she had barely noticed her increasing affection for Shang, and now that she had recognised it she feared its implications. Much as the last time she took a chance it had paid off, this felt more serious. In battle it had been black and white-she had to kill the enemy. But in this far more dangerous world of love there were shades of grey. Yes, Mushu had told her Shang felt the same, but how sure could she be? The only way to be sure was to ask, and if he didn't feel that way, then they'd be left with a worse cloud of awkwardness than they already had. Besides, there was such a thing as getting caught up in the moment-what if the times she'd read as signs of his affection were just the result of confusion on his part? He wouldn't be thinking straight. He'd lost his father so recently, been betrayed by her (at least, from the look on his face when he'd held her sword, that was his interpretation) and maybe this had left its mark through perplexing behaviour.

And for Mushu, things were simply exasperating. How could they be so bold on the battlefield, have such a strong affection that they saved each other's lives and didn't need to say thank you, have this unspoken respect and trust, and yet they hadn't acted on their affections. Something had to be done.

_I feel that I should mention that if any particularly talented artist wants to draw a pic of fanservice!Shang, then they should post a link to it in their review. Or just send it to me…Hehe. I'm not sure whether to be proud of the inclusion of fanservice!Shang or not, to be honest, but it was fun to write if nothing else._

_And if I did own them, there'd be a lot more of fanservice!Shang in the film…hehe _

_Oh…and I apologise profusely for the title of this chapter. I couldn't think of anything better. Rather depressing, ne?_

_Incidentally, I do think I should explain myself for Mulan's…insecurity. Much as I know in the film she has to just get on with things, or it'd drag, I do think she gets over things a little quickly. I can see it coming back to her-maybe not as strongly as before, but until she receives her father's approval, I can see it may be a problem. Besides, angsty characters are much more fun to toy around with…_

_The hair thing is part of my own observation-in Mulan 2, when he's just been saved by his horsy (serious LOTR flashbacks there o.O) I swear his hair is longer than hers. And the idea of her doing his hair for him was too cute for words. You can understand why that had to be in there._

_By the way, would you people be interested in a couple of AU fics? One about a quest type thing, and one a more modern day version of the original story, with them at a Military Academy (And Mushu as Mulan's gay room mate XD)? And maybe a cute one shot about kids and such… Let me know in your review…hint hint…Well, you can't blame a girl for trying, can you!_

_Also, this would've been up a LOT earlier, but I couldn't log in, so I'm sorry about the wait x.x_


	5. Heart and Shoulder

**Chapter Five: Heart and Shoulder**

They rode on quietly. This country really was a beautiful one, and Shang had never appreciated it more than then. They had been softly discussing the scenery, exchanges snapshots of memory from childhood, such as the first time they'd seen the cherry blossom in the spring, or the first time they'd seen the snow. It filled the awkward gap left in conversation, seemed to appease the pink elephant of tension that sat between them.

Shang looked over, and saw the mountains in the distance. Memories of the Tung Shao pass thundered into his mind, he seemed unable to fight it. His father's helmet. Falling in the snow. Mulan fading before his eyes. Holding her own sword over her head.

"Shang? Shang, what's wrong?"

He looked over to her. She was flicking between herself then, the girl he'd almost killed, Ping falling in pain, the girl he'd ignored at the Imperial City... "I..."

"Shang!" She took the reigns from his hands and pulled his horse to safety. Dismounting she used all the strength she had to pull him to the ground. "Shang, what's wrong?" She repeated, her hand on his shoulder as she knelt in front of him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, eyes meeting hers. "I...At the pass...I wasn't going to kill you...Never...And...Thank you. For your support about my father...I...Everyone I love...They've gone."

She made a gentle noise of sympathy, tenderly placing her arms around him and allowing him to sob softly into her shoulder.

It was devastating, the power of memory. A mountain, the pass, death, death of his father his mother his brother. This man had never cried before, or at least very few times before now.

"Not everyone is gone." She whispered softly, leaning back from him and tried to wipe the tears from his face. "You still have your sisters, don't you? And...And I promise I'll be there for you. Always." He gave her a watery smile and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She sighed a little, holding him. "What brought this on?"

He shook his head. "I...I don't know. I...I've never really opened up before." He smiled again, still weakly. "I think it's you...You're...Easy to talk to…You're my best friend, Mulan." Things had changed a lot. When she'd let herself open up to him, their relationship had vaulted forward. The friendship that Mulan hadn't been sure of at first had evolved swiftly, the casual banter had become deeper affection.

Mulan leant her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled peacefully. "I don't know when it was that you became my best friend. But you are. And...I'm glad." Really she wasn't sure how she could've fallen in love without him being her best friend. Perhaps, until that moment, she hadn't. Perhaps until then it had been a mess of affection, lust, respect, trust, want. But now she knew-it was love. It had to be love, and it had to be him. She moved to face him. "Shang…if you want to tell me what happened…then it's ok. You don't have to, but it might help."

He didn't seem to think about it, meeting her eyes with his and deciding. He sat up a little. "I've never told anyone outside of my family this… When I was 15, the week after my birthday, actually, and accepted for the military academy, there was an attack-the huns."

Mulan nodded slightly. "I remember that…my father went to help fight them. It was then that he was injured."

"Father left, to lead the troops. My family was so proud, we waved him off at the gate. He left my brother in charge, to take care of the family. Sen was a great warrior, he taught me a lot of what I know now. Sen swore he would protect us, no matter what it took. Not that there was that much risk, really. Li is a fairly common name, and nobody had even tried to attack us in the past."

The penny dropped for Mulan. It was becoming clearer. She placed her hand on his arm, so that he would know she was there.

"It was a warm evening; the breeze blew through the house. I'd been practising with Sen-he'd told me how much I'd improved, and then we heard Mother calling. We went into the house-she'd just finished preparing dinner, and she asked me to go and get my sisters from their rooms. I remember the smell of dinner as I left, nothing has ever smelt as good. I called my sisters; we laughed and joked around as we made our way to dinner. Even though Father was rather serious, Mother wasn't-she was so alive, she'd tell us stories of our ancestors. She encouraged us to play." He smiled nostalgically.

Mulan tenderly rubbed his arm, encouraging him to continue. She could see tiny, sparkling unwept tears, glimmering like diamonds in his eyes.

"The smell changed as we approached. I could hear fighting, and my mother…crying…screaming. I was going to go forward, but Sen saw me. He shook his head, he made a motion for me to escape. So I did, I did want he wanted me to do. I got my sisters far away, we went into the family temple. Father had always told me if the worst happened, the ancestors would guide us. We prayed, and my youngest sister, Jada, she found an opening into the ground, a tunnel that lead to the bottom of the house. We escaped into it, and didn't leave for three days, until we knew it was safe. When we emerged, the house was empty. My Father was sat, alone, in the centre of the kitchen. It was the only time he ever hugged us, the only time he ever cried. I couldn't…at least, until now. I told Father what I knew, and he informed us that it was one of the huns, angry at the death of his comrades, and the victory of China. From that day on, it was my father that taught me how to fight, and I who protected my sisters, until finally the day they were married. We never had fun in the same way again."

"Oh, Shang…" Mulan whispered, holding him so tightly she feared she would die if she let go. He returned her embrace's intensity, his eyes closing as he leant his head on her shoulder. She could feel his tears on her shoulder, and closed her eyes as she held him. The position looked incredibly uncomfortable, but in all honesty, it was the most comfortable either of them had ever felt.

"I left for the academy soon after my sisters were married-it wasn't very long after what happened, and they were only too happy to marry the ones the matchmaker picked-and I knew they were fine men. They're very happy now; I have many nieces and nephews. I was at the academy, rose to the top of my class, mainly because I wanted to protect the family I had left, maybe even start my own one day… Father made me captain, and you know the rest."

He waited for her reply, but realised that she was asleep, leaning on him and with a slight smile on her lips. He closed his own eyes, and found that sleep arrived quicker than it had for a long time.

* * *

Shang felt safe.

He had been in a camp filled with top notch soldiers. He had lived in an academy with guards at every door. His father had been able to fight off any man. He himself could fight fiercely. But for the first time in his life, he felt safer than ever before. He looked over at the mountains, and waited for the guilt to rise. It didn't. Had he absolved himself? Or had she absolved him? His best friend.

He realised that it was dusk. Luckily that morning they had made great progress, more than expected. However, he was still left there.

"I think your sweetheart is asleep." A couple were going by, a tall man with his arm around a young, smaller woman. Both were smiling.

Shang opened his mouth to contradict them, but realised quickly that he didn't want to. He nodded slightly. "We should be heading home, really, but I don't want to wake her."

The woman beamed. "You're married? That's wonderful! Were you put together by the matchmaker?"

"No...She found me." Shang absent-mindedly stroked her hair, enjoying this fantasy, this idea. It filled himwith a sort of comfort, a sortof hope for the future."And I'm glad she did."

The woman looked to her young man and leant against him. "We were the same, but he found me...My family were most impressed."

"It's not very traditional, but that doesn't matter, does it? You should do what is right in your heart, shouldn't you?" The man grinned. "I was at the war, and you get so used to following orders-but that Mulan girl, she showed how it's more important to do what you think is right..."

Shang nodded. "She always said that her duty was to her heart..."

"You knew her?"

He smiled slightly. "You could say that."

The couple grinned at one another, before looking at the sky. "We should be going. Come along, Mae. Take care."

"Goodbye." Shang smiled-his mother's name had been Mae, and that couple reminded him of a portrait of his parents, drawn long ago. It was of them standing together, in the usual formal way, but if you looked closely you could see the hands entwined and the almost giddy smile on his mother's face-and though his father's face was the perfect picture of sobriety, the artist had captured the slight sparkle in his eyes that had always been there when he'd been around his family, at least before the incident.

He had always loved the portrait, and the family one that hung next to it. It was of his parents, his sisters, his elder brother and himself. His three sisters had been drawn as refined and elegant, although her remembered them running around playfully, charming the artist. They'd been a little younger than Mulan at the time-15, 16 and 17 if he recalled correctly. Sen, although drawn as noble and composed (with his hand on Shang's shoulder, who was looking much the same way but shorter-a way that Shang had been described for the majority of his life) had in actual fact been drooling over the girl next door. Shang recalled that this girl had been very pretty, an accomplished dancer and very sweet. She'd rather liked his brother, but at the awkward age of 18 his brother hadn't been at all sure what to do. Shang (at the rather black and white age of 14) hadn't understood why they didn't just get on with it and get engaged. However, he finally understood now.

It had only taken 5 years or so.

Mulan stirred a little. "Did I fall asleep? Sorry...Your hair is still a mess." He let go of her and she stretched her arms sleepily.

"It's alright...I don't mind." Shang grinned at her. "Shall we set off, then?"

She looked at the sky. "Travelling at night?" She absent-mindedly took down his hair and retied it. He privately decided it was something he could get used to, if she wanted to make a habit of it.

"Well, we've both slept, and we do have a fearsome dragon."

Mushu was currently lying asleep on his back, legs kicking in the air and making the odd growling sound. A small puff of smoke escaped his nostrils, and he made the odd comment about being a dragon, not a lizard or anything else like that.

Mulan giggled (bringing great delight to Shang) and nodded. "Oh, I think your shirt is dry. Just as well, it's cold at night." She gave him a pointed look.

He smiled innocently and pulled his undershirt over his shoulders, tying it at the side. After a few moments he was fully dressed again, and Mulan had woken Mushu up. "Let's get going."

_Incidentally, what happened to Shang is possible-it's due to context-dependant learning, where an external factor can trigger a memory. Like when you learn something somewhere, and then when you're in the same place you remember it. Fear the power of psychology revision! Hehe_

_I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've been working on it for a while, and it is longer than it was first time round…I am however rather proud of it. I suspect if I tried to make it much longer now then it would simply drag it out, and lose some of the impact. It was written whilst I listened to Strange Fruit (Nina Simone version) which I think influenced me rather a lot…_

_Oh, and the title of this comes from the song by Heather Nova, which is a gorgeous song:_

"_Powerless to change your world,_

_I'm powerless to stop the hurt,_

_I'm trying hard to be your tower of strength,_

_I'm trying hard to bring back to joy,_

_I'll give you my heart, give you my shoulder,_

_I'll give you my heart, give you my shoulder"_

_Obviously I own neither that pretty song nor the characters (aside from Shang's family, or at least, their names). This chapter is to henceforth be known as "The Angsty Part" The pink elephant thing is inspired by half of the Harry Potter fanfiction I've read…and because pink elephants are marvellous things to sit in corners and be ignored._

…_and I just realised that Sen is, of course, the name Chihiro is given in Spirited Away. There's a bit of trivia for you. Especially since I watched it recently._


	6. Cherry Blossoms and Childhood

**Chapter Six: Cherry Blossom and Childhood**

"This was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. Travelling at night?" Mushu looked around, hiding on Shang's shoulder.

"Actually, this area is known for being quiet. And we've made excellent time-it'll probably only be one more day after this one." Mulan pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm still staying with the man who's got the sword readily available."

Mulan laughed softly. Shang had grown to love that laugh, it gave him all sorts of feelings he couldn't even begin to describe.

Things had become more comfortable since that afternoon. Conversation had flowed more easily, as if the air had been cleared. Shang had seemed to relax, as if he was no longer carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Whilst he knew he was not over any of the death in his family, nor would he ever truly be, he did know that there was support. Silently he made a vow-he would marry Fa Mulan or no woman.

"Oh, Shang, look at all the lights..." It appeared that Mulan had become a younger version of herself from the childish lilt to her voice. She went ahead with Kahn. "I forgot...the festival...how could I forget the festival...!"

Shang looked lost, although he had to admit the tiny village they were approaching looked wonderful-every house had a lantern, and there were little tea lights on the streets, as well as lanterns like those in the Imperial City hanging on strings connecting the houses. Many of the lights were brightly coloured.

"When I was a little girl, my father would take me to this festival."

"What is it for?"

"There is a legend that this village was attacked by a Demon of Darkness on this night, but a Dragon of Light and Fire named Caustos appeared and fought the Demon for the sake of the village. After defeating the Demon, Caustos cast a spell over the village-so long as they spend one night a year in celebration of light and fire, they will be kept safe. Which is why the area is so safe."

"So what happens at this festival?"

"Feasting, games for children, dancing, general celebration..."

"Well then, let's go." Shang grinned.

She tipped her head. "It's not on the route."

"We gonna be even later? Dayamn, I'm never gonna get my pedestal."

"Oh, you will, it'll just be a bit later..." Mulan smiled broadly at Shang as he caught up with her.

He smirked. "Race you."

She laughed, and eagerly followed, going as fast as she could.

Mushu (now with eyes tightly shut and holding onto Shang's horse) privately wondered if they'd ever get bored of this.

Shang won, beaming proudly. "What do I win?"

Mulan smiled, dismounting and tying Kahn to a near tree. Shang did the same, and they walked down to the village together. It was filled with lights, and the people at this late hour were mostly couples or families, holding small children who had fallen asleep. Mulan made a slightly broody noise, startling Shang (but at the same time giving him a somewhat broody feeling-much as he could be)

"I know what I win. A dance."

She smiled. "Very well. Can you dance?"

"I don't know...Let's find out." He grinned, escorting her down to where other couples were spinning and twirling.

She raised her eyebrows as his arms fit around her-one on her waist, the other holding her hand. "I never thought I'd see my commanding officer dancing...much less be the one to dance with him. Are you feeling alright?"

He smiled. "I feel better than alright." In a blur of lights they were just another couple dancing, enjoying themselves and the light. The entire town was like a narcotic, addictive, bringing a high that they'd never felt before. Mulan was reliving her old memories of playing around in this village as a young girl, and Shang was enjoying making his own memory of this place.

The music slowed slightly, and Mulan lead her forehead against Shang's as they spun. He let go of her hand and placed it on around her waist. "I've worked out what I want as my prize for winning earlier." She whispered softly, throwing all caution to the winds.

"And what's that?" Shang whispered as her arm snaked around his neck.

"Escuse me!"

Mulan looked at the little girl who was tugging on her dress, causing Shang to miss her lips completely and kiss her cheek (although it was more like her jaw). Mulan seemed to miss this. "What is it, little one?"

"Have you seen my dollie? I think she ran away or SOMETHING..."

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"My Mama always told me that I should ask a nice lady if I was lost. But I'm not, they are! You think they're with my dollie? Is this man your husband?"

Shang bit his lip in order to stop himself from snapping "Not at this rate."

Mulan (removing herself from Shang's arms) shook her head and knelt down before the girl. "Would you like me to help you find your Mama and Baba?"

She nodded. "My name is Sakura."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name." Mulan picked her up. "Now, come on, let's find your parents. My name is Mulan."

"Like the war hero? Wow! She's the coolest, I want to be like her... And she got to fight, and POW! I want to fight."

Shang grinned. "This is the war hero."

"WOW!" Sakura grinned, and hugged Mulan's neck. She couldn't have been more than six, but she seemed to have a boundless energy. "So who are you? No one mentioned her having a pretty boy to take her home..."

Mulan bit back a laugh. "This is Shang, he's a friend of mine. He was the Captain who trained me."

"You were trained by a pretty boy?"

"...why does everyone think I'm a pretty boy?"

"Because you are." Sakura said flatly, looking around.

Shang rolled his eyes. "You should show more respect..."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Why? Because you're a man?"

"I was actually thinking because I'm one of the Heroes of China..."

Mulan smiled broadly. "You should respect Shang. He's a good man. And a great soldier."

"I bet you could beat him..." Sakura commented fervently.

Mulan and Shang exchanged glances. "Probably." Mulan smirked.

"No, you're good, but you're not THAT good..." Shang frowned.

"I've beat you before."

"That was training."

"And I was the only one to actually hurt you."

"It didn't hurt that much."

"Yeah. Right."

Sakura grinned. "Are you gonna fight?" Mulan shook her head. "Awwwww...HEY! LOOK! MAMA! BABA!"

"Which couple?"

"The ones looking worried with the little boy in the lady's arms."

"Is that your little brother?"

"Yeah...He fell asleep earlier, what a baby!"

They went towards the couple, who smiled gratefully. "Thank you, miss. Sakura has a tendency to run off." The father sighed, receiving the child. "You realise how worried you made us, don't you young lady?"

Sakura looked at her feet. "I didn't mean to...I got distracted. And I lost my dollie!"

"You didn't lose it, I've got it." Sakura's mother smiled tenderly. "I am sorry if she caused any problems."

Mulan shook her head. "It wasn't a problem. She reminded me of myself."

Shang, again, bit his lip to stop himself from muttering something about a little Mulan going around ruining perfectly romantic situations that could allow even men as inept at romance as himself to make his feelings known.

"She's FA MULAN! The Heroine of China!" Sakura smiled in a slightly manic way. "And that man is...something SHANG!"

"Li. Li Shang."

The father of the family bowed. "I served under your father once. He was a great man-you look a lot like him, and from what I've heard you act like him."

Shang smiled, inclining his head. "Thank you."

"And you, Fa Mulan, we are all in your debt. Thank you for all that you have done. We would be honoured if you would take a token of our thanks and respect."

"I..." She looked at her feet, blushing a little.

"Please." The mother removed her hair ornament, causing it to fall down across her shoulders. Mulan smiled and nodded, allowing the mother to pin her hair up. The ornament was striking-steel shaped into a lily. "It was formed from the sword of a man my husband killed. It represents the beauty and cost of combat. I believe you understand this more than most."

"Thank you, it's...it's beautiful. But why do you have it? Not to cause offence, but it is an odd trinket..." She said softly.

The woman smirked. "Do not think you were the first woman to be able to fight. Whilst I did not go to war as you did, it was I who helped to make my husband the great warrior he is today."

Mulan smiled. "Thank you..."

The woman beamed. "It is little credit, considering what you have done for China, and for my daughter."

Sakura hugged Mulan's legs. "You're the coolest, Mulan."

"You'll have to come and visit me one day. I'll teach you everything I know...and then your mother can teach me everything she knows."

In the meantime, Shang had been talking at length with the father of the family, from the looks of things exchanging sword techniques.

Sakura and her mother smiled. "I think that would be a most wonderful idea." She looked over at the two men.

"Shang is pretty." Sakura affirmed as she leant against her mother.

Mulan laughed a little, just as he looked over. They exchanged smiles, turning back to conversation. Sakura's mother giggled. Mulan raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You would make a handsome couple, you and him. And you would have the most honourable and militarily skilled lineage in all of China."

Mulan blushed. "It's...it isn't like that..."

"Perhaps it should be. Forgive an older woman for meddling in your affairs, but it would be a most wonderful match if you were to marry."

"I suppose it would." Mulan sighed. "Thank you for the gift. You must visit me; you know where the Fa Manor is?"

"About a day's travel from here, yes. That would be a great honour. Goodbye, Fa Mulan. I implore you, follow your heart in all you do."

"I will, I promise. Goodbye, Sakura. Maybe you'll be China's next heroine."

Sakura, who was looking tired, grinned widely. "I hope so!"

Mulan went over and caught up with Shang, and they went off, arm in arm. Sakura's mother sighed slightly as her husband reappeared at her side. "Such a lovely couple."

He nodded. "Their story will be told for a long time..."

_As far as I know, the story of the village is a complete fabrication…If it's similar to a real story, then I obviously don't own it…I fear they're slightly OOC in this chapter... ah well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway..._


	7. Absolutely Zero

**Chapter Seven: Absolutely Zero**

** so who am I to say this situation isn't great?**

**when it's my job to make the most of it**

**of course I didn't know that it would happen to me**

**not that easy, no, no no no**

**if all along the fault is up for grabs, why can't you have it?**

**if it's for sale, what is your offer?**

**I will sell it for no less than what I bought it for**

**pay no more than absolutely zero**

**neither one of us deserves the blame**

**because opportunities moved us away**

**it's not an easy thing to learn to play**

**a game that's made for two that's you and me**

**the rules remain a mystery**

**see how it's easy? **

_**absolutely zero jason mraz**_

Shang was having trouble taking his eyes off Mulan, especially now her hair was pinned up in such a feminine way that perfectly fit her role as warrior. It was almost as bad as the time when he'd first seen her in a dress, so hard to believe he was deceived. It was painfully obvious that she was a woman, of course it was.

She looked up, smiling in a confused way. "What?"

He blushed a little. "You...You look very pretty. Especially with your hair up...I...How did you manage to pass as a man for so long?" He blurted.

She frowned a little, although her smile stayed in place. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Mulan, you know how beautiful you are, I just don't understand why I didn't see it..."

She was embarrassed now, but smiling broadly and leaning against his side. "I suppose you weren't really looking..."

"I always knew there was something different, though...especially when you told me that you thought I was a great Captain...it was, uh, worth a lot."

"Oh?"

"Well, most men don't say things that girly. Or try to be so overly macho."

"Oh. Wow, how did you miss it?"

He laughed softly as they made their way through the village to the horses. "Sure you're ready to get back on the road? You don't want to dance again?"

"I'm sure. Seeing Sakura with her parents made me homesick."

Shang nodded a little. Part of him, a very selfish part, was saddened-he didn't want this to end. He never wanted to say goodbye to her. Although, an optimistic part of his mind whispered, you might not have to, if you can get her father's blessing.

Her father's blessing. He'd forgotten that.

Nobody ever said the path of true love ever ran smooth...

They carried on through the night. Although it was dark, it seemed that Caustos had kept his guard over them-they went unattacked, and could see fairly well. Still, the conversation was kept to a minimum, and even then it was whispered.

They paused only at the dawn.

Mulan yawned and dismounted. "We should rest."

"If only for an hour." Shang agreed, sitting next to her. "How much longer do we have?"

"We should reach home by dusk today. You will have to stay for a few days, we have guest rooms."

Shang smiled. "I'd like that, if it's not too much trouble..."

"It won't be. You know, there's a village about ten minutes from here. We could ride down and buy some breakfast."

"I've got my salary from the Emperor, that's more than enough. I'll treat you. Come on."

They rode down together, finding one stall offering tea and crullers-deep fried bread. In the end it was free-the heroine of China seemed to be able to get whatever she wanted. They got enough to feed Mushu and Cri-kee, too, mainly to stop them complaining.

Since they weren't awake, however, their share was left aside. Mulan and Shang sat and watched the sunrise. They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally making a quiet sentiment about the beauty of their surroundings, or how good the food was. It seemed to be a warm day, perfect for a journey. Mulan lent against Shang's shoulder, her eyes closing. Shang privately wondered whether he'd ever get used to it, since Mulan seemed fond of doing it. He enjoyed the warm feeling he got when she did it, though, even if it was unexpected. He leant his head on hers and let his eyes close, just for a moment.

Mushu sighed happily. It was going to be a good day. Of course, after twenty minutes had gone by and they hadn't moved, he had to wake them (luckily, he was well practised) Ten minutes later they were on their way and making great time.

As they neared the local town, Mulan was able to point out landmarks, such as the tree she had climbed as a young girl and got stuck in. The town seemed to spring up around them by surprise, and Mulan's return elicited a large response. People crowded around them like they were celebrities-which, of course, they were. Finally they gave up and dismounted the horses. Again.

Mulan felt a surge of pride at the amount of little girls who enthused about what she'd done, although it hurt a little to hear some of the more traditional men and women condemning her-although at that point Shang appeared by her side and gave her a furtive look that she most appreciated-he also went on to speak loudly of her skill.

"Fa Mulan, I never thought I'd see the day when you would be a China's Heroine." The voice was male, and the speaker leant against a wall with his arms crossed.

Shang turned in a threatening manner, but Mulan had already gone over and thrown her arms around his neck. "Eha Leng! It's been so long."

Shang raised his eyebrows.

"Shang! This is Leng, he was my best friend growing up. Everyone believed we would be married-hah!" She laughed out loud.

Leng scowled playfully. "And why is that so laughable?" Leng was tall, had fairly broad shoulders and his hair was tied in a loose pony tail. He was very striking-handsome in a classical sense-and it was clear from his smile that he had a wicked sense of humour.

Mulan rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want to marry you."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What excitement would be left in my life if I got married?" She challenged. Shang felt a painful feeling in his gut, a pang of rejection before he'd even asked, even though he knew this was just light-hearted banter.

"I could make our lives exciting..." She hit him playfully. "So. Shang. Were you the one to make my Mulan into a killing machine?"

Shang nodded darkly, not liking this man at all. He reminded him of a snake, crawling along in the grass waiting for its prey. "She was an impressive pupil, after a while."

Mulan smiled. "I didn't take that long..."

"I almost sent you home..."

"But then I became the best soldier you had."

"That's true."

"So tell me, Shang, how did you not know that Mulan was a girl? You don't meet guys this cute. Well...apart from me." Leng smirked.

"She disguised herself well...but I knew she wasn't like the others. She smelt good for a start, and she seemed a little too interested when I took my shirt off." It was Shang's turn to be punched in the arm, although a blush rose in her cheeks. "Oh, you know it's true."

She raised her eyebrows. "I smelt good?"

"Compared to the others…"

"Oh. Yeah. But anyway, you were the first man I saw without his shirt on, of course I'd look..."

Leng laughed. "Mulan, I thought I was the only one for you."

She glared. As did Shang.

They were sat in Leng's home, and Shang was feeling rather put out. For the last hour Leng and Mulan had been talking, and Leng had been flirting in a most disgusting manner. It was vile, blatantly obvious, lewd, and even worse, it seemed to be working. What was worse than even that, it seemed that they were well suited. Leng genuinely cared about her, and it was clear that she held him in great affection.

Shang even found himself liking Leng, despite himself. In many ways, Leng was completely different to Shang-he joked and laughed all the time, didn't seem to take much seriously and seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. He had an easy going nature that Shang envied, although at times Leng did seem somewhat apathetic. He wasn't the snake he'd seemed-although Shang remained convinced that he could have serpentine qualities at times.

"I'm gonna go check on the horses." He forced a smile, and left the house-without them seeming to notice.

This was stupid, Shang knew he was close to Mulan and he'd always have a place in her heart, but he felt like Leng owned her heart completely. They seemed to fit together, like two sides of the same coin. He knew her so much better than Shang ever would, and it seemed he could care for her in a way that Shang never could.

He neared the horses, and for a moment he considered just leaving and going back home. But he knew he wouldn't, that he couldn't. He had made a commitment, and he would uphold that. Even if she was in love with Leng, he should want what was best for her.

And he did. He had been brought up to be noble, self-sacrificing, to the point where he would mask his feelings for the benefit of others. He would be Mulan's friend. It wasn't his fault this had happened, nor hers, really. Much as it would be torturous to make do with the friendship, he would. If Leng was the one to make her happy, so be it. But there had to be a chance. There had to be a chance for them, surely.

He sighed deeply, returning to the house.

"So what do you think of Shang?"

He paused outside the door. He shouldn't listen to this. He should walk over there.

"You mean the man from the military? He has rather harsh, angular features, doesn't he? Harsh guy, really… He could lighten up a lot more."

"He's been through a lot."

"So have I. He had you."

"Leng…"

"Mulan, when I told you-when I made my offer-it still stands."

"I know. I want to marry for love, but I don't know if that's possible..."

"We'll make it possible. I promise."

If you listened closely, you could hear Shang's heart breaking. He walked away, did the noble thing and kicked the nearest tree. Which shook.

_Ho boy! Sorry about the long wait…school and all, ick. _

_Cookies to all who noticed the Sakura thing. Truth be told, I was lazy, and it was the first name I thought of. And in my true "YEAH SURE WHATEVER" style, it stuck, lol._

_I am the first to admit I'm not entirely happy with this, however, I feel awful for leaving you with nothing! I'll try and work on this at some point…;;_


	8. Homecoming

**Chapter Eight: Homecoming**

Mulan sighed. "You misunderstand me. I want to marry for love, but you're not the one."

Leng frowned. "I'm not? Then who-oh. The Captain. That's a little cliché, Mulan."

"And of course the childhood best friend isn't?" She teased slightly, but turned serious again. "I love him Leng. And that's all there is to it."

Leng sighed. "And you're worried he doesn't love you?"

She bowed her head. "Yes."

Leng shook his head. "All these years I had the same worry. Of course, mine was accurate. But I can tell when someone is in love, Mulan. And he loves you. It's as clear as his freakishly straight nose."

"It's not freakishly straight..."

"Your kids are gonna have weird noses. Diagonal ones. I swear, it's a triangle. But at least they'll be pretty. He's such a pretty boy."

Mulan smiled. "You wouldn't be the first to say that."

"Seriously, Mulan, he seems to be a good man. And a good match for you." Leng sighed deeply. "I...I'm just disappointed it wasn't me...You were always one of the few things I took seriously."

"It could've been, a long time ago. But a lot of things have changed. And I'll always appreciate your friendship. Besides, you and I…we wouldn't have lasted."

He smiled a little. "Besides, I'm not sure how I'd feel about marrying someone who could beat me in a fight."

"Unless things have changed a lot, you'll have to compromise that if you want a family." He punched her arm playfully, and she raised her eyebrows. "Just proved my point."

"At least there are still some women in the village who like me. And who can't beat me that badly... Hey, who would win in a fight between you and pretty boy?"

"I think me. He thinks him. But I don't think it'd be wise to find out…I don't want to hurt him."

"Then it must be love." He embraced her warmly. "Go to him, Mulan, and tell him the truth. The truth about everything."

Shang stood in the doorway, his heart aching as he watched them hold one another. He cleared his throat a little, and she turned to him, beaming. "I just wanted to see if you were ready to leave...but I'm sorry for interrupting."

She went over to him and hugged him tightly, causing him to glance at Leng in surprise, who merely shrugged. "You weren't interrupting anything." She smiled at him. "And I'm ready, so long as you're with me. So long as you're there, I'm ready for anything."

"Now that? That right there? That was cheesy." Leng drawled.

Mulan turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll visit you next time I'm in town. Goodbye, Leng!"

Shang waved. "Goodbye..."

They let. Leng shook his head. "What IS IT about pretty boys!"

"I can't believe I'm nearly home." Mulan whispered, reaching the gates.

Shang looked at a loss, looking at the impressive house. It was rather like his own, but on a smaller scale. She dismounted and stood outside the gates, afraid of what to do.

He stood next to her, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Go through and find your parents, Mulan. They'll be waiting."

She leapt up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers and returning the hug. It could be the last time this happened, he thought glumly, married women very rarely greet men like this.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, kissing him briefly on the cheek. He nodded a little.

"It's alright...go on. I'll be right here waiting."

She let go of him, taking the sword and pendant given to her by the Emperor, and returned home.

Shang felt his heart ache as he watched her go. It wasn't just that the chapter of their lives together, at least like this, was over. He sighed.

"Excuse me, young sir? Who are you?" An elderly woman, rather short, but still with a lot of life in her stood before him.

"I'm Li Shang...I...I escorted Mulan home, from the Imperial City..."

The woman smirked. "Then come on in, you'll be welcome here."

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude-" She pulled him through.

"Now then, Mulan is getting reacquainted with her parents, you can get a room set up-and you can borrow some clothes, at least for now. I'm going to need to get to know my grandson-in-law..."

"Oh, no, no, it's nothing like that-"

"Going on a four day trek from the Imperial City to her home when a rich lad like you lives in the north for a girl you thought was a man?"

"...it was only three days, actually." Shang finally answered.

The woman smirked. "You can call me Grandmama. Come on, handsome, we've got clothing that'll fit you..."

At least she wasn't calling him pretty boy.


	9. Meet the Parents

**Chapter Nine: Meet the Parents**

Mulan embraced her father tightly.

He smiled, his eyes glittering with unwept tears. "Now, then, I must meet this Captain of your's. I served under his father, and from what you say he is a lot like him... I was also nearly removed from the army early."

Mulan raised her eyebrows. "You, Baba? But you were always so skilled..."

"That doesn't mean I was skilled straight away, Mulan. You should understand that now."

She smiled and nodded. "Sha-I mean, Captain Li is waiting outside the gates." They rose from their seat under the tree, and went towards the gate together. "At least...he said he would wait. He must've left."

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter, Mulan. The most important thing is that you're her-"

"Phooey! Of course it matters. Mulan, he's just changing his clothes-he'll be staying with us for a while, it's a long way to the north and he should be properly prepared." Grandmama folded her arms defiantly. "By the way, who exactly is he? I got so excited that you brought home a man that I forgot to ask..."

"I did not bring home a man! He brought me home..." Mulan blushed slightly. "He was my captain."

Shang emerged from the guest room, dressed in black trousers, white undershirt and an overshirt with the same design as Mulan's. Mulan beamed at him, and went over to him. "Come on. My mother and father want to meet you." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to them.

Shang bowed. "Fa Zhou, it is an honour to meet such a fighter as yourself..."

Zhou bowed in return. "Captain Li, I have served with your father, and from what my daughter tells me, you are a lot like him. He was a great leader, you should be proud of yourself. Now, tell me..." He smiled, placing a hand on Shang's shoulder. "How awful was Mulan when she first started?"

Shang visibly relaxed. "Her first act was to cause a fight between the men."

Mulan hid her face with her hands.

"She was as awful as myself...I assume you trained her well, to help her become a hero?"

Shang smiled humbly, shaking his head slightly. "She didn't need all that much training, once she'd learnt to use her mind properly. She quickly became my best soldier." His expression turned to pride, he faced her. She smiled, blushing subtly.

"Come with me, Captain, and we'll discuss these matters..." They walked through the moon gate into the garden.

Mulan turned to her mother and grandmother. "Well?"

"He's certainly charming...and obviously cares about you a lot." Fa Li replied thoughtfully.

"Marry him and marry him quick. A man like that won't stay available for long!" Grandmother enthused.

Mulan went bright red. "I'm going to go change..." She escaped as quickly as she could.

"Mother, why must you scare the girl?"

"When you get as old as I am, you stop caring about sugar coating the truth. Besides, you're thinking the same."

Li sighed. "They would have some beautiful children..."

It felt amazingly comfortable, Shang decided, speaking with Mulan's family. He wasn't sure where Mulan herself was, but he felt a similar warmth and acceptance around these people to what he felt around her. He felt rather like he was being received as a new son, and it was made clear that he was welcome to stay with them for as long as he needed. He had gladly accepted, and was informed that all they asked was that he helped with farm work, which he was only to happy to do.

Currently he was in the garden, looking at the cherry blossoms falling around him. Mushu was sat by his side, but the little dragon only actually spoke about his pedestal. Whilst it did amuse Shang, it also irritated him, and at that moment he'd tuned it out.

"And it's so_ tall_ and _high_, so I'm lookin' down on all the others, and they all pray, and I'm there helpin' em out-aaaaah, it's great. Do you have any guardians? Cute girl dragons? Shaaaaaaaang?"

"Shang! Dinner is almost ready, come on." Mulan stood before him, wearing a dark purple dress, tied with a pale blue ribbon around her waist. Her hair was brushed and mostly down, although the iron lily kept her hair from her eyes.

"Uh...I...dinner...gooood..." Shang blinked, standing up. Why couldn't he get used to this? She was so pretty, especially like this.

She clucked her tongue a little. "Your hair is a mess, turn around." She redid it for him, then smiled widely. "Perfect."

"I, uh, suppose that Leng will appreciate your male hair skills, when you're married."

She burst out laughing. "Leng and I?"

"I thought that-"

"No. No, Shang. He would drive me crazy." She shook her head. "Come on. It's time for dinner."

Feeling considerably brighter, Shang consented. "You have a wonderful family, Mulan. Your father has offered to allow me to stay here for as long as I wish, helping with farm work."

She smiled. "I take it you've accepted?"

He nodded. "I will return to the north, but there's nothing for me there right now...everything I value is here." He avoided her eyes, but offered his hand to her. He felt a great regret when she refused it, but suddenly realised that this was because she was leaning against his side with her arm around his waist. He briefly closed his eyes and moved his arm so that it fitted around her.

"I'm glad you're staying...it would be too hard to just say goodbye." She said softly.

"I don't think I could ever just say goodbye."

"No, you can just tell me that I fight good."

"You're still bitter about that?"

"I wouldn't say bitter. I'd say disappointed."

"I did the right thing in the end, I came home with you..."

She smiled up at him. "I suppose I should give you some credit for that."

He smirked as they arrived for dinner. "After dinner...would you meet me in the garden?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"We're talking now..."

"No, I mean...Are you making this difficult on purpose?"

She looked at him blankly.

"Just...please?"

"Of course..." She frowned in a perplexed way.


	10. Fields Of Gold

**Chapter Ten: Fields of Gold**

Shang was pacing in the garden. He was, at this current moment, nervous as hell. He looked in the little stream, verifying his appearance. He looked alright. OK. He had no reason to fear. Mushu had assured him that he couldn't fail. OK. It would be alright.

She appeared. "Shang? Where are you?" She was carrying a lantern, lighting the garden. He turned to see her, and felt his nerves disappear.

"I'm here." He walked towards her. "I...Mulan...I've known you for a long time, now, and-"

"7 weeks or so is hardly a long time..."

"...It feels like I've known you forever, and over the time I've spent with you, I've discovered that I can't imagine my life without you." There. Part one was over with.

She was smiling broadly. "Thank you...I...I don't know what to say-"

"Oh, that's not all..." He replied hurriedly. Her eyes widened a little. "The thing is...part of the reason I can't imagine life without...the reason is...damnit, why did this have to be so difficult...I..."

Mulan looked into his eyes. "Shang...are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Deciding that he was, after all, a man of action, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you."

There. He'd said it. No fanfare. No fireworks. No great change in the world. In fact, even Mulan didn't seem to have changed. She didn't respond.

"Mulan?" He said softly, letting go of her. "I...I'm sorry. I'll...I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Shang, wait, no!" She caught his hand in hers. "It's...a lot to take." She blushed. "I love you, too, Shang." She snuggled against him, and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She sighed a little. "This does explain why you wanted to talk to me. And most of your behaviour."

"You mean like the shirt thing?"

"Yes...Not that I really minded." She laughed softly.

"That was Mushu's idea, in my defence...well. He gave me the idea. He mentioned your long lingering looks."

She blushed a little as they walked over and sat under the tree. "I stand by the fact that you were the first shirtless man I saw."

"But that doesn't explain why you kept looking."

"I liked what I saw!"

He smirked.

"That and you're a pretty boy."

"Why? Why does everyone make that judgement!"

She giggled. "But it's OK, Shang, because there are advantages to being a pretty boy." She kissed him slowly, leaning her forehead against his. He smirked.

"How do you do that, huh? You always get what you want..."

"It's just because you're a good man who wants to do the best for people. Mostly me." She grinned at him. He placed his arm around her, and she leant against him. "I mean that. You're a great man, Shang. Thank you for everything."

He closed his eyes, holding her tightly. "Well, you know they always say, behind every great man there's an even greater woman."

"I'm not sure that's what they say."

"It's what they should say."

"You're a lot easier to talk to now..."

"That was because I got so worried about you not feeling how I felt that I wanted to keep it secret."

"If you'd just told me how you felt at the Imperial City we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"But then I would've definitely had to sleep outside the tent." She raised her eyebrows. "I barely trusted me!"

"I knew you thought I was right."

"I didn't say that..."

"But I was right."

"Mmmm, I might still be sick, want to check my temperature?"

She gave him a look, and held a hand to his forehead. "You're warm, but I don't think that's anything to do with being ill..."

He chuckled softly, and simply held her there. "I promise to always keep you warm." He whispered softly in her ear.

She sighed. "Where did you learn to be romantic?"

"It comes naturally when I'm around you..."

"...crossed the line to cheesy, Shang."

"Oh, like I care." He looked around them. "Mulan, we have an audience..."

"I don't care if Mushu sees. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"It's not Mushu."

"Who is it?"

"It looks like most of your family..."

She turned around to see her parents and grandmother stood just inside the house, trying to look like they weren't spying on them. Mulan raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, no, I knew I forgot something..." Shang cried.

Mulan looked at him oddly. "What?"

"If I...If I were to ask you to marry me...would you say yes? I mean, not now, obviously-"

"Why not now?"

"Well...as you said...We've only known each other about 8 weeks...I mean..."

"I thought it felt like you'd known me forever? Besides, it was 7."

"It does...but-hang on. This means you want to marry me, doesn't it?"

She grinned. "You're so perceptive."

"I have to get your father's permission..." He kissed her tentatively on the forehead. "You're the only one I can see myself married to."

"Who else would do your hair in the mornings?" Mulan giggled. "Come on. Let's go inside, we can accuse my family of spying on us."

"Which they did."

"Are."

"...is it usual not to have any privacy in your home?"

"It depends on what's going on." Mulan smirked, taking his hand. They walked, hand in hand, to the house. She leant against him, and sighed happily. "Are you sure you want to end up in a family like this?"

"I want to end up with you." He replied quietly. "And your family doesn't seem that bad to me."

She smirked. "You won't be saying that after staying here for a few days."

He looked up. "Look. A shooting star. Make a wish!"

"Why? It's already come true..."

"Now that? That right there? That was cheesy."

She laughed. "It's better than 'you fight good'."

"...I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"It was a monumentally bad line, Shang, I have every right to be irritated. I'd just saved China, and there was my commanding officer who I'd been besotted with pretty much since he took his shirt off, and what are his final words to me? 'You fight good.' That isn't even proper grammar!"

"Alright. Let me make up for it. You fight well."

She gave him a death glare. "I'm going to hurt you."

"And, you're the prettiest, most intelligent and best soldier I've ever met." He grinned.

"...you're forgiven. For now."

"What can I do to be forgiven forever?"

She smiled. "Love me."

"Already done." He whispered.

It was the same sky it had always been; it was the same air, the same world. But everything felt better now, more complete. They walked together, hand in hand, and though the hands would change, become old, frail, perhaps even not be able to hold one another, there would still be the connection. They would still be in love. And that was what mattered, even if the world fell around them. They'd be together. Forever.

** I never made promises lightly**

**and there have been some that I've broken**

**but I swear in the days still left**

**we'll walk in fields of gold**

**we'll walk in fields of gold**

**many years have passed since those summer days**

**among the fields of barley**

**see the children run as the sun goes down**

**among the fields of gold**

**you'll remember me when the west wind moves**

**upon the fields of barley**

**you can tell the sun in his jealous sky**

**when we walked in fields of gold**

**when we walked in fields of gold**

**when we walked in fields of gold **

_**fields of gold sting**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned apart from Leng, the random couple or Sakura and her family. The ideas are, generally speaking, my own, although I suspect a lot of it has been done. The bit about feeling safe was heavily inspired by one of my favourite parts of the webcomic, Dominic Deegan: Oracle For Hire, where Luna Travoia has this whole cute speech about having held fire in her hands etc, but she finally feels warm in her lover's arms. OhSoCute. Which is also, in part, where the bit about Shang being warm comes from, hehe. Read DD here: http/ Seriously, do it, you won't regret it Also, some of the techniques used (little kid, couples giving judgement etc.) are old standbys of stuff like this, so I suppose that they don't really belong to me…_

_Obviously the songs mentioned belong to whoever wrote them, I certainly didn't. Oh, and much as it seems daft to disclaimerise two words, the "Love me" bit from the end there is pretty much from "All I Ask Of You" from Phantom...which the bit waaaaaaay before ("He does all you ask of him!") refers to as well. I recommend all of the songs mentioned. They all make me happy._

_As an interesting bit of trivia, songs considered to go at the end were All I Ask Of You and Come What May. However, when I wrote that drabbly bit at the end, Fields of Gold was a lot more fitting. And it's really, really pretty _

_Also trivia, this is the longest thing I've ever written. Which is kinda scary, ne? Especially since I wrote it over about a week or so. Which makes me feel kinda sad that it's over…But I enjoyed writing it, which is what matters the most. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I'm not sure what I'll do next, I did have one idea, but I'm not sure…Bah. Something will happen, you've not heard the last of me! Lol_

_Take care, and if you've enjoyed this, please review…_

_-Sylvi_


	11. Cut Scenes

**Accompaniment to So What Happens Now: Cut Scenes**

_I worked hard on these scenes and wrote them in, but in the end they didn't make the final cut. Rather like a movie, I thought I'd include them here Obviously I own none of these characters, but since I'm not sure if this is allowed, it could be ripped down at any time, lol…Included in parenthesis are my comments. Oh, and they're in chronological order…_

**Cut Scene One: ill!Shang**

**Really liked this one! wanted to keep it in, but it didn't feel like it fitted...It also allowed for psychology revision, and addressing Shang's "pretty boy" status...but that got addressed later on, as well as a couple of lines I just couldn't let go of. Oh, and there was originally a line about the world spinning…**

"I think he's sick." Mushu commented darkly. "He seemed a little...strange."

"I'm fine." Shang shook his head. "I feel better than I have in weeks."

Mulan went and sat by him, resting a hand on his forehead.

Shang pouted. "Last night I got a kiss."

"Last night I was trying to get you to sleep in the tent." Mulan retorted, frowning slightly.

Mushu's eyes widened. "Does anyone wanna tell the dragon guardian what the hell happened?"

"Oh, nothing happened." Mulan said softly. "Your temperature isn't really high, but it's not normal..." She clucked her tongue. "I told you you'd get sick."

Shang ignored this and, with his best goofy, childlike smile, proclaimed to Mushu; "Last night, I got a KISS. On the forehead. From her."

Mulan sighed darkly, although she privately decided that Shang must've been the most adorable child. "Shang, I want you to eat something." She handed him the fruit she'd been carrying.

"If y'ask me, not that you WOULD, I'd say the boy just needs somethin' warm inside him. Once he's got his insides warm, he'll be able to think straight. He ain't crazy...I think he's just run down." Mushu paced. "He didn't seem willing to slow down before." Putting on his best 'I'm a professor, and I'm right, damnit' voice he continued; "Prolonged stress means the immune system suffers, so this little sniffle has made him act out of it."

Mulan raised her eyebrows. "That was surprisingly useful..."

"I'm a guardian for a reason." Mushu responded haughtily.

She smiled slightly, and then frowned. "Mushu, you cooked oatmeal...how am I meant to cook this rice...especially without a fire. Which I asked you to-"

"I was more concerned about pretty boy over there..."

"I'm not a pretty boy!" Shang protested through a mouthful of fruit.

"Yeah, ya are." Mushu smirked, before he ignited the twigs.

"Thank you, Mushu. Now, uh-"

"Leave the cookin' to me, you take care of the Captain..."

Shang frowned a little. "Mulan, am I a pretty boy?" He seemed to have regained something of his old assertive tone, as opposed to the somewhat childish one he'd adopted.

Mulan smiled sympathetically. "Yes, but that isn't a bad thing."

He scowled, but suddenly beamed. "The world has stopped spinning..."

**Cut Scene Two: The Early Kiss **

**I liked it, but it was making things move too fast...**

"I'm surrounded by men. Even the cricket's a boy."

"Surely you'd be used to it by now...you did spend six weeks in the army..."

"Yes, but that was different." She sighed.

"Yeah, you were a man, too."

"...Shang, never, ever, ever try sympathy again. Ever." Mushu informed him.

"Mulan? Are you going to speak, or are you just gonna sit there...and seethe...and...I think I have to go now..."

"You can face huns, but you can't face one lil girl?"

"Not when I trained her. Or when she managed to save China because of her intellect, strength, and beauty." Shang grinned winningly, completely failing to win her over.

"...seriously man, just stop talking."

Shang sighed, went over, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You make a far better woman."

"...did he just do what I think he did?" Mushu frowned.

**Cut Scene Three: "I'd rather spend time with you"**

**It lagged. A lot.**

"So how long is the journey?"

"Well, we're making good progress. We'll need to rest tonight, but then it should only be a day." She cocked her head. "You'll have to stay for a while when we get home."

"I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense-my father will probably want to talk to you about the war, my mother will want to thank you for taking care of me, and my grandmother..." She considered what her grandmother would do. Probably try to kidnap Shang, or set them up in a very unsubtle way. Failing that, her grandmother would try to set Shang and _herself_ up in a very unsubtle way. "...will be only too happy to meet a friend of mine."

"I didn't really look after you." Shang reflected pensievely.

"Ah, but my mother will see it that way. And you did spare my life, and escort me home."

"I suppose so."

"How far away is your home, anyway?"

"About a week's journey from the Imperial City. In the North."

Mulan's eyes widened a little. The rich district. And a very long way away. "Your journey will be so long...Are you sure you don't want to turn back?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind. I'd rather spend time with you."

"Your journey back...would you like some company?"

"I thought you'd spent long enough away from home?"

"Well, I would've been home before...besides, I'd rather spend time with you."

**Cut Scene Four: The tiny but fun scene**

**Oh, y'all know if I'd included this the whole thing would've gone in a different direction…**

"...you see, you? You I coulda had a LOT of fun with. Don't get me wrong, I love Mulan much as you do-well, not sure about that one-but she's unwilling to do these kinda fun things, she just wants to bathe-oh no. No no no. That's the dazed look. Shang? SHANG? Oh no I think I killed him...killed him with his own...well, I don't know what I killed him with, but I killed himmmmmm..."

"I'm alive. But only just."

**Cut Scene Five: The ISN'T LENG A BASTARD? scene**

**It didn't feel right...much as his character development was always an issue, I decided this wasn't they way to achieve it. That and I wanted to use the adverb "tersely".**

He shook his head. "If he doesn't want you, I'm here." He lifted her chin. "I'm always here." He lent forward and kissed her.

"No! No, Leng, I don't want this." She pushed him away, kicked him.

Leng was stronger than he looked. He raised his eyebrows-so different to when Shang did so-and went closer to her. "Are you sure? All of these years you lead me on."

"I never lead you on. I never wanted this from you. We were friends!"

"Then why did you flirt back, Mulan?"

"I didn't."

"I think you did. You want this." He pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply.

Shang entered the room, notably with a sore foot. "Oh...I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Mulan's jaw dropped. "Shang, this isn't-"

Leng put an arm around her shoulders. "That's OK, Captain." He smirked.

"I was going to ask if you were ready to leave, but obviously not." Shang explained tersely.

Mulan pushed his arm from her shoulders. "I am ready to leave. Goodbye, Leng."

"Do you want me to acompany you?" Leng rose as she did.

"No. I have Shang now." Mulan wouldn't look at him.

"Do you really?" Leng frowned.

"Yes. She does." Shang replied, glaring at the man, even though he knew he'd lost his battle.

Leng shook his head. "Let me know about the engagement, Mulan."

She glared at him. "Never."

_Hope you enjoyed that-it is your present, for being rather ace people THANK YOU_

_(also, the link for DD didn't come out properly, but if you just search for "Dominic Deegan: Oracle For Hire" then it should come up. Seriously, read it, it's ace.)_


End file.
